Door locks and latches have been used for millennia. A great many different types of latches and locks have been devised, manufactured, installed, and used over the course of human history. As with any technological art, the design and manufacture of door locks and latches has evolved, over time, to incorporate many new features and ideas. As with any technology, locks and latches that work well in certain circumstances may not be as useful or practical under alternative circumstances, and there is generally always a potential for improving current locks and latches, particularly in the context of specific applications and circumstances.